Rahris Brandchet
Overview Rahris Brandchet is a Human Male roughly on the border of youth and middle age. He is a boisterous adventurer and gung-ho member of the Order of the Gauntlet. He spends much of his time roaming and patrolling the area between Neverwinter and Daggerford and as far East as the border with the High Forest. He is a take no nonsense guy and a pursuer of evil-doers. Physical Description Standing at a tall 6ft 8in and covered in clinking armor, Rahris has more than once been described as a bear with a mans face. He has sun-bleached shin and red hair covering his head, chin and forearms he is a burly hulk who never has his greatsword out of reach. Cheerful but gruff, he has a booming voice and a thick neck. His calloused hands are covered by plate gauntlets all year round. His armor is often dirty as he spends most of his time out pursuing evildoers, which causes him to forget to clean his gear when the chance arises. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Rahris Brandchet was called to the town of Phandalin by Daran Edermath, a former member of the Order of the Gauntlet before he retired, in order to help defend the town while a town guard could be established. Daran, hearing that the Lords' Alliance had lost two agents in the area in the last two months, began to fear for the town's safety and so called on the Order to help. Rahris responded to the request, just as his patrol in the area of the Mere of Dead Men was wrapping up, separating from his fellow Order members as they returned to Neverwinter. By the time Daran told the party of this, Rahris was expected to arrive any day. Upon returning from Thundertree, the party were surprised to see the head of a Nothic on a pike a few hundred yards from the town. A sign beneath the rotting skull read "Bandits and Goblins beware! This town is under the protection of the Order of the Gauntlet". Curious about the sign, Ellaria Nightwood sought out the creator to find it was Rahris' handiwork. Having set himself up in the Townmaster's hall, Rahris was overseeing the training of a town watch at the request of Daran Edermath. Unfortunately, he told Ellaria, there were few suitable candidates who could take up a sword in defense of the if needed which would likely prolong his stay. The two hit it off well and Rahris answered her questions to the best of his ability. He told her he had just arrived from patrolling the Mere of Dead Men and to excuse the mud upon his armor. He also to her of his attempts to deal with the Nothic beneath Tresendar Manor and that it ending in him slaying the beast, retrieving the sword Talon for the townsfolk. When Ellaria press him to help the party deal with Cragmaws he regretfully declined, wishing to provide assistance but unable to shirk his promise to Daran, however he instead passed her a small satchel containing five Potions of Healing. He agreed to the sorceress' proposition to share a drink should he find himself there. Later Rahris was present when the Party accused Harbin Wester of being allied with the Red Brands but he was able to calm the party by telling them Harbin is merely still afraid of their return as he is easily intimidated. When asked by Ellaria if he could use Order of the Gauntlet resources to help find the Wave Echo Cave he was unable to help in that regard as he was the only field agent in the area. He did however turn over to her the spell-casting focus of a fellow Order member who died recently in the Mere of Dead Men. He told them that the previous owner was cleric of Silvanus, the God of Nature, that was killed by a Bullywug ambush. It still holds some magic within but is slowly fading over time. He wished the Party to take it in case they come across need of it in their upcoming adventures. Category:Order of the Gauntlet Member